


Они будут богами

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, female genitals mutilation, post-ap life and culture, traditions of San's homeworld, tribal aesthetics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала была заявка: " Сангвиний. Завоевываемые племена на Ваале пытаются приносить Сангвинию жертвы как божеству, дарят девушек и т.п. NH!". Ну и царствие ей небесное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они будут богами

Прохладный воздух пропитался сомнительным ароматом горящего в генераторах масла. Приближался сезон багровых ночей — времени, когда в кровавом свете Ваала выходили из пустошей гонимые голодом монстры, и, сбиваясь в стаи, вырезали порой за одну ночь целые племена чистокровных. В багровые ночи не покидали лагеря охотники, а дети не плакали, пока их матери с оружием в руках несли караул у наскоро заплатанных листами железа входных люков. В это время не расторгали союзов и не вели иных войн, кроме как с чудовищами из пустошей.  
В преддверии багровых ночей красный серп Ваала в ночном небе сделался огромным, низко нависая над горизонтом. Но теней он всё же давал больше, чем света, делая их длинными и зловещими.  
Покончив с вечерним облётом лагеря, Сангвиний мягко приземлился в одной из таких длинных теней от огромного тихохода на двойных гусеницах. Грубо сваренный корпус пестрел пятнами коррозии от недавнего дождя. Как только кончится багровое время, нужно будет заняться ремонтом машин. Но пока что спасение людей было важнее.  
Лагерь был огромен. Никогда ещё на памяти самых древних старейшин не собиралось вместе такое количество чистокровных. Помимо Крови, самого многочисленного из племён в этом небывалом союзе, собиралось не меньше двух дюжин разного размера кланов, больших, сравнимых с Кровью, и совсем маленьких. И это было не всё — прибывали новые племена, подтягивались отставшие от каравана семьи, возвращались из руин охотники-одиночки, свирепые и сильные воины, не признавшие власти клана. Все они шли с одной целью — преклониться перед божеством, посланником небес, сыном Кровавого Ваала, спустившимся к людям, чтобы даровать им шанс на спасение.  
Посланник небес тяжело вздохнул. Племена разнились между собой, а потому и отношение к Сангвинию было разным — от беспрекословного стремления пасть ниц и валяться в пыли у ног божества до требований вступить в ритуальный бой с величайшим воином племени, непременно до смерти одного из противников. Ангел был вдвое выше самых рослых бойцов и несравнимо сильнее любого человека, а потому такой бой становился чистейшей воды самоубийством. Но оставить проигравшего в живых было нельзя — это бесчестило его навсегда. Сангвинию до слёз жаль было погибших воинов, но в глазах племени тот, кто пал от руки бога, считался великим героем. А богом Сангвиния по определению считало каждое племя, которое не сочло его сыном бога.  
Заключить союз тоже было непросто. Одни племена соглашались признать власть над ними, лишь проиграв в бою, и это было печально. Другие присоединялись к образованному союзу добровольно. Старейшины почтительно интересовались у Конклава Крови, какие жертвы предпочитает крылатый бог — детей, пищу, сокровища или невинных девушек? Отказаться от подношений было почти невозможно. Люди нуждались в еде куда сильнее Сангвиния, к большинству сокровищ он был равнодушен, поэтому Конклав вскоре возвестил, что Владыка охотно примет в качестве подношения женщин, в крайнем случае детей, но исключительно живыми и здоровыми. И нет, младенцев он не ест.  
Острые клыки, открывавшиеся, когда Сангвиний улыбался, едва ли могли служить подтверждением отсутствия у него гастрономического интереса к девственницам и младенцам. Но сами дети быстро привыкали к возвышавшемуся над ними Ангелу и переставали испытывать тот священный трепет, который овладевал взрослыми при одном взгляде на него.  
По кузову тихохода скользнула маленькая тень, явно пытавшаяся скрыться от чужих глаз. Сангвиний неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Вендо, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он негромко.  
Тень замерла и нерешительно подошла к краю кузова. Вендо был мальчишкой восьми зим от роду, ещё не юным воином и уже не ребёнком, нуждавшимся в защите матери.  
В этом-то и была проблема.  
— Владыка… — прошептал Вендо, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Слезай, — велел Сангвиний, протягивая руку.  
Мальчишка безропотно позволил снять себя с тихохода.  
— Сегодня плохая ночь для прогулок, — строго сказал Ангел, посадив ребёнка на предплечье. — Ты не должен выходить наружу без разрешения.  
— Но я хочу нести дозор вместе с другими воинами! — возмутился Вендо. — Владыка, разреши мне. Я докажу, что уже взрослый.  
— Нет, — отозвался Сангвиний, направляясь вглубь лагеря. — Ты ещё не проходил посвящения кровью, поэтому будешь сидеть смирно вместе с другими детьми.  
— Так посвяти меня сейчас! — не смутился мальчишка.   
Сангвиний мягко улыбнулся.  
— Нет, — повторил он. — Сейчас я верну тебя матери.  
Вендо тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что вместо великих подвигов его сегодня ожидает разве что хорошая трёпка за то, что сбежал из тихохода да ещё и расстроил Владыку своим поведением.   
Сангвиний донёс блудное дитя до входного люка одной из самых больших машин в глубине лагеря и присел на корточки, чтобы поставить ребёнка на землю.  
— Ступай, — велел он. — И чтобы я не видел тебя по ночам снаружи до обряда посвящения.  
Вендо понуро кивнул. Он смотрел на крылья за спиной Сангвиния. Потом протянул к ним руку, словно хотел коснуться перьев, в свете Ваала отливавших красным.  
— Держи, — Ангел протянул ему пушинку.  
Мальчишка замер, словно не веря своему счастью, потом схватил предложенное пёрышко и прижал к груди. После этого он поспешно, словно боясь, что подарок отберут, скрылся в люке.  
Сангвиний покачал головой, улыбаясь. Вендо, конечно, станет прекрасным воином, если со своей неуёмной энергией доживёт до этого. Пока что будущее этого мальчишки было не вполне ясно, и это беспокоило Ангела.  
В будущем Вендо было что-то странное, пахнущее кровью, незнакомыми химикатами и раскалённым металлом. В тенях мелькали смутные образы существ, не похожих ни на каких известных Сангвинию монстров, и людей, не принадлежавших ни к одному из местных племён.  
Он снова мотнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания о снах, которым пока не нашёл объяснения, и поднялся на ноги.   
Из-за тихохода послышались торопливые шаги, и Сангвиний немедленно повернулся в этом направлении. В последние дни перед войной, которая вскоре разразится в пустошах, он стал даже слишком бдительным.  
Однако навстречу вышел всего лишь Румео, храбрый молодой воин, не раз прекрасно показавший себя в бою. Он коротко поклонился, коснувшись рукояти ножа на поясе своего костюма химзащиты.  
— Владыка, пришли послы от племени Ашман. Они хотят поклониться тебе.  
Сангвиний кивнул. Он любил Румео, и не в последнюю очередь — за его способность выделять главное и не тратить время на бессмысленные церемонии.  
— Они принимают предложение вступить в союз? — уточнил он.  
— Да, Владыка. Их старейшина хочет, чтобы ты принял в дар жену.  
— Друг мой, я не могу взять всех женщин вокруг в жёны.  
— Прости, Владыка, — воин развёл руками. — Они говорят, что потом ты можешь вернуть её племени. Это их обычай — союз должен быть скреплён браком, и предводитель союзного племени возьмёт лучшую из девушек Ашман на ложе.  
Сангвиний тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ашман — сильное племя, — добавил Румео, как бы оправдываясь. — Я слышал, они прекрасные воины и ловкие охотники. Они кочуют вдоль подножия Обсидиановых Скал, в которых живут жуткие твари. Их воины будут нам полезны.  
— Я знаю, друг, — согласился Ангел, смирившись с неизбежным. — Ты ведь уже сказал им «да», верно?  
— Прости, Владыка.  
— Проводи меня к старейшине Ашман.

Старейшина — маатар-махаа — была невероятно старой женщиной. Смуглое от радиации лицо покрылось складками морщин, а голову, лишённую волос, украшали затейливые татуировки из чёрных и красных линий. Других пигментов вблизи Обсидиановых Скал не водилось.  
Она опустилась на колени перед Сангвинием, отказываясь подниматься на ноги, и называла его сыном Божественной Матери Звёзд, которая даёт жизнь всему вокруг. Маатар-махаа была абсолютно уверена, что столь прекрасное создание могло выйти лишь из чрева Матери Звёзд, вопрос же отцовства её мало волновал. Сангвиний рассудил, что такая форма почитания, не предполагающая необходимости есть младенцев или убивать лучших воинов племени, его более чем устраивает.  
Маатар-махаа привела своих воинов, объяснив, что у жителей Скал ночь считается более безопасным временем, чем день. Это Сангвиния не удивило — на возвышенностях, особенно вблизи Скал, из-за истончения озонового слоя в атмосфере солнечная радиация была сильна как нигде, хотя он и не мог сказать, откуда ему известно про атмосферу и озоновый слой. Жители Скал, говорила маатар-махаа, не ходят по руинам в поисках еды и сокровищ, они воины и охотники, поскольку в Скалах не бывает недостатка дичи для охоты и племён нечистых для войны.  
Все воины Ашман были женщинами. Лишённые волос, с лицами, покрытыми татуировками и шрамами, они стояли перед Сангвинием на коленях, молитвенно подняв руки в знак приветствия сыну богини.  
Женщина, которую Ангелу предстояло взять на ложе, тоже была воином. Сангвиний провёл её в тихоход семейства Румео, в котором в последнее время спал в те редкие моменты, когда даже ему требовался отдых. Обычно он предпочитал дремать на крыше тихохода, не обращая внимания на палящее днём солнце, которое не причиняло ему вреда, но в преддверии багровых ночей ради спокойствия семьи Ангелу приходилось всё же принимать меры предосторожности.  
В тихоходе было тесно от невозможности полностью расправить крылья. В такой тесноте Сангвиний чувствовал себя связанным.  
Он задраил люк изнутри и вернулся в задний отсек, где и располагалось его так называемое «ложе», на котором разлеглись бы трое взрослых воинов и ещё осталось место. Сангвинию лежанка, накрытая серебристыми теплоизолирующими тканями, вынесенными из руин, была мала, а к самим тканям безнадёжно лип мелкий пух из крыльев.  
Зато девушке-воину из Ашман здесь было просторно. Она ловко сбросила с себя громоздкий защитный комбинезон с висящим на поясе респиратором. Сангвиний также снял свою лёгкую одежду прилёг на ложе, рассматривая предложенную ему «жену».  
У неё были плечи разной высоты, искривлённые то ли травмой, то ли тяжёлыми условиями жизни у подножия Скал, а руки, увитые канатами проступающих под тонкой кожей мышц, покрывала сеточка вен. Маленькую острую грудь, живот, худые ягодицы и бёдра украшали чёрно-красные татуировки, местами перемежавшиеся рубцами. На теле, как и на голове, совершенно не было волос.  
— Ты — воин, — заметил Сангвиний. — Почему для заключения союза выбрали тебя?  
— Я заслужила это право, победив других претенденток, — почтительно, но без тени страха отозвалась «жена».  
— Ты убила их?  
— Победила. Только лучшая из воинов может взойти на ложе с сыном Матери Звёзд.  
Она опустилась на четвереньки, изгибая спину. Ангел улыбнулся.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Нома. А как мне называть тебя?  
— Меня зовут Сангвиний. Правда, обычно ко мне обращаются «Владыка». Можешь называть меня так, как тебе удобно.  
— Хорошо, Владыка, — девушка склонила голову к плечу. — Я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Ты очень красива.  
— Я нравлюсь тебе?  
Сангвиний приподнялся на локте и провёл рукой по безволосой голове девушки, спине и твёрдым ягодицам.  
— Да. Ты мне нравишься, Нома.  
— Тогда возьми меня.  
— Погоди, — Сангвиний предостерегающе поднял руку. — Я должен сперва предупредить тебя.  
Девушка подобралась ближе. Она смотрела прямо в глаза Ангелу, и в ней не было ни капли трепета. Только внутренняя сила, скрытая за хрупкой, искалеченной смертной оболочкой.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, Владыка.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— И не надо. Но ты должна знать, Нома, ты не сможешь зачать от меня ребёнка. Я возьму тебя, если ты хочешь, но наш союз не принесёт тебе ничего, кроме боли.  
К удивлению Сангвиния, девушка рассмеялась.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Владыка, — сказала она. — Мы верим, что семя первого мужчины навсегда оставляет след в чреве женщины, даже если она не понесёт ребёнка. Если первым будет великий воин — все её дети будут великими воинами. Мы живём в краях, где мужчины умирают рано, и только самые сильные становятся взрослыми, только они могут иметь детей. И когда мы заключаем союз с другим племенем, лучшая из воинов, которая ещё не знала мужчину, ложится на ложе с лучшим воином-союзником, чтобы все её дети были так же сильны, как он.  
Нома с гордостью посмотрела на ошеломлённого Ангела.  
— Значит, — заметил тот, — если твоим первым мужчиной будет сын богини, то и твои дети будут наполовину богами?  
— Именно так, Владыка.  
Сангвиний всмотрелся в её лицо, вспоминая, не видел ли её в одном из снов, но память молчала. Может быть, он видел кого-то похожего. Возможно.  
Он провёл пальцами по лицу Номы, очертил контур острой скулы.  
— Ты станешь матерью полубогов, — сказал он с уверенностью.  
Нома приникла к нему всем своим маленьким и хрупким телом. Тонкие пальцы дотянулись до крыла и коснулись перьев.  
— Я хочу быть твоей, Владыка, — прошептала девушка.  
— Я знаю.  
У Номы не было ни клитора, ни половых губ, ни всего того, что должно быть у женщины. Беспощадные ритуалы племени принудили девушку отрезать всё «лишнее», что могло бы стать причиной её разврата и лишения столь ценной невинности. Было только сформированное из остатков кожи небольшое отверстие для выхода мочи и месячной крови, всё остальное представляло собой мешанину швов и рубцовой ткани.  
— Оно слишком мало, — заметил Сангвиний, касаясь пальцами изъязвлённой шрамами кожи, утратившей всякую чувствительность.  
Нома с улыбкой вытащила из-под брошенного на пол комбинезона ритуальный нож, широко раздвинула колени и одним движением сделала широкий надрез, открывая вход во влагалище. Кровь окрасила её бёдра алым.  
— Теперь ты сможешь войти в меня, Владыка? — тихо спросила она, лаская перемазанной в крови ладонью пенис Сангвиния.  
Вместо ответа Ангел осторожно поднял девушку, придерживая за ягодицы, и опустил на свой член, чувствуя, как по мере проникновения стекает вниз горячая кровь. Нома пронзительно закричала, но в её крике было странным образом больше восторга, чем боли.  
Ещё бы. Ведь её дети от других мужчин теперь будут равны богам.


End file.
